


The Cloak and Dagger Quarantine

by Imjustonegal66



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus 2020, F/M, I beg you don’t read, If you’ve been affected, Made to vent feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23743924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imjustonegal66/pseuds/Imjustonegal66
Summary: When the virus breaks out, Ty and Tandy have no choice but to hunker down with Tandy’s mom, Brigid.Quarantine does some weird shit.
Relationships: Adina Johnson/Otis Johnson, Tandy Bowen/Tyrone Johnson
Kudos: 20





	The Cloak and Dagger Quarantine

**Author's Note:**

> So, fourth week of this. I’m feeling the tension now, and my dysphoria doesn’t help things. Oh well.

This virus had taken them all off guard. It had come out of no-where, and Tandy was alarmed by it.

Within a week, she saw people wearing face masks as she stocked up on food. They had enough toilet paper to last months. Even the tills were six feet apart, you had to reach over to buy your items, and the stores had restricted the number of items.

Ty and Tandy found themselves infuriated by the people ignoring quarantine to gather up, wishing they could suit up and disperse it out. However, they lived in a germ ridden city, and Tandy had a history of asthma, so she had to be extra careful.

Ty was sterilizing the counters while Tandy loaded up the fridge. “As usual, our glorious leader Trump fucks things up royally.”

Brigid comments from where she bakes bread. Tandy scoffed. “When hasn’t he screwed things up massively? Even Ellis was better than this.” She taps her foot impatiently. “We have another six months of this, and I am gonna get so bored.” She scowled irritably, wandering over to the couch. Ty joined her, switching on their PlayStation.

”Yeah well, you’re high risk and nearly 15,000 people across the globe are infected. It’s helping ‘flatten the curve’ as they say.” Ty reminded her. Tandy groaned, putting her head on Ty’s lap. “But my asthma’s barely there! I can dance with it, and I only sometimes have difficulty breathing! It’s super annoying.”

Brigid called from the kitchen. “Tandy Melissa Bowen, you better not be whining in there. It’s for our own good and for everyone else’s too.”

Tandy nodded grimly. It was terrifying how quickly the Coronavirus had spread, and she felt numb to some of the death. It didn’t seem real, how many people had died in such a short time frame. Even Thanos had been easier to get over, but this was uncertainty. This was fear in its purest form.

No-one knew how long this was going to last. Certainly not if it would evolve. A few weeks ago someone caused mass paranoia about a zombie evolution which had to be shut down. Tandy shuddered. The Watcher had made it blatantly clear that the Zombies universe was not to be touched, at all. She had been one of the first to turn in that universe. She had watched the footage, and gasped in horror when she’d killed Evita.

This virus, whatever it was, had the potential to wipe out a massive chunk of humanity. The UK had massive surges, as did the US. Even Greenland was infected.

She shivered, cuddling into Ty. “You seen that stuff about Zoom?” He asked, to which she nodded. “Why would the schools choose an unverifiable shady website with unsecured connections instead of Skype or something?” She asked in irritation. “I’m so glad I have my GED.” Tyrone snorted in derision. “Lucky for you. I keep getting questions about Connors whenever I lock into the classroom. I’m not answering that.”   
Switching on the news just seemed more depressing every day. It seemed like something you’d see in a dystopia film, like a Divergent situation or something. A better comparison might be the Flare from Maze Runner.

As far as government response had gone, drones were deployed, and the higher echelon left much to be desired.

It seemed to be a flu virus, so could very much screw Tandy up in the long run. That scared her. It scared Ty more. The soul-bonded couple couldn’t bear to lose each other, both literally and figuratively.

”Ty? If I get sick, would you be able to go to your parents?” She asked. Ty shook his head. “No, I’d risk infecting them. Besides, I would never leave you anyway. I take care of you, and you me, got it?”

It all seemed dull, boring and repetitive. They were fast losing their minds from boredom. It would almost be a blessing if a villain cured the virus if only to summon an Eldritch being above the Manhattan Tower. Almost.

”Wanna call your parents?” Tandy asked. Ty nodded easily. “Sure.” Tandy brought out the remote, turning on the TV and routing it to Skype.

Calling Adina and Otis, the pair waited until the call came through and Ty’s parents appeared in screen. “Hey you two!” They greeted, waving enthusiastically. Tandy waved back. “Hey. How are you holding up?”

Adina waved her hand in deflection. “We’re fine, don’t worry about us. No shenanigans going on, right?” She looked sternly between the pair with judging eyes. Ty coughed as the pair flushed a bright red. Tandy squeaked through her rosy cheeks. “No, ma’am. Especially bit with my mom here. I don’t want Irish twins just yet.” She explained, Ty rubbing her shoulders.

”Well you guys, remain safe, wash your hands and don’t forget to not touch your face.”

**Author's Note:**

> I beg everyone to do their part and just stay the hell home. To everyone that has lost someone to this, I am so so sorry. I have asthma, meaning I am at risk.   
> Wash your hands, don’t touch your face and stay safe.


End file.
